Memoirs when we were us
by FairyTailxNaLu
Summary: Time came between them. One of them wanted to be free and the other let goes for the others happiness. But when destiny brings them back together, their lives were not the same like before. They were just left with memories when they were together.
1. Prologue

**Memoirs when we were us**

**SUMMARY:**

Time came between them. One of them wanted to be free and the other let goes for the others happiness. But when destiny brings them back together, their lives were not the same like before. They were just left with memories when they were together.

* * *

"Juvia, there is something I want to talk about." Gray said as he leaned back to his chair and looked down at his hands.

Juvia who smiled looking at her boyfriend suddenly felt nervous but tried to hide her uneasiness. She then leaned back as well before she asked, "Sure…What do you, uh…want to talk about?"

"It's about us…"

"Us?"

"Yeah…I'm leaving." Gray then looked straight to her eyes and continued himself, "And I want to end what's between us."

* * *

**Hey readers!**

This is not a story yet and not a chapter. I'm just testing this "want to be story" in my head. I have been thinking of making this but I'm not just sure if you guys like it. So I would like to ask if you guys want me to make this a story. Give it a review I guess if you want me to make it a real story.

Well I guess when I get at least five or seven people that wants me to make it, I just might. Anyways it's your choice!

Thanks!

Love,

FairyTailxNaLu


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Readers!

I know I said that if I get at least 5 reviews I'll be making the story. But then a certain someone made me realize something. And I find that person right. I'll be making this story because I like making stories so here I am making it a story. Sorry if I disappointed you guys for just giving a prologue. Anyways here is the first chapter. By the way it would start in a different way, so I hope you enjoy it!

Love,

FairyTailxNaLu

**DISCLAIMER:** **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND ITS CHARACTERS… It all belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**

* * *

**Memoirs when we were us**

**Chapter 1**

It's almost Christmas and people are starting to buy Christmas gifts for their loved ones. A lot of people have been gathering in the park, restaurant and other sites. And there is a certain couple that is about to meet for dinner, Juvia Lockserand Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia is preparing for tonight's meeting with the man she has been in love with for the past three years. She decided to wear a dark blue dress to fit the hair of her lover. She grabbed her white high heels to compliment her dress and then looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

As she stared at herself at the mirror she suddenly saw herself and Gray before.

* * *

**_(Recalling)_**

"Juvia, what are we?" Gray asked her as they walked in the sidewalk near a river. The said lady then looked at the man next to her and said back, "I have something in mind but I don't think you'd like to hear it."

"Try me…"

"No…I'll keep it to myself." Juvia then walked ahead and left Gray behind without looking back. But then the man ran ahead and stopped in front of her.

Juvia then halted and stared at him. They were silent for a minute until Gray broke the silence, "What if I told you I'm falling in love with someone. What would you do?"

"Uh…Be happy for you I guess…After all we are friends. Right?" Juvia then smiled at him and watched him looked away from her then looked back

"I thought you loved me?"

"I do…"

"Then tell me you love me."

"Will that make a difference?"

"Try me Juvia."

"I'm in love with you Gray. I-"

"I'm in love with you too Juvia." Gray and Juvia then stared at each other as the sun sets down in the river while the wind blows its summer breeze.

"What?"

"I said…I love you Juvia. And I'd love to ask you to be my girlfriend." Gray then steps closer and looked down at her stunned face with his confession. He smiled and started to lean down to capture her lips.

* * *

Juvia then ran her fingers in her lips as she remembered her first kiss with him three years ago. She then mumbled to herself, "It's been three years and it still stings in my lips. I really do love him."

As she stood in front of the mirror, her phone suddenly rang which made her return to reality. She walked over to her bed and grabbed her phone. She saw a message was left, so she read it;

_**To: Juvia**_

_See you later in a minute in the restaurant._

_**From: Gray-sama**_

"Funny, he usually picks me up." Juvia said to herself as she stared at the message. But then decided to let it go and start heading out towards the restaurant.

* * *

"Good evening Madame…What can I do for you?" The receptionist asked as he saw Juvia stand in the door way looking left and right. Juvia then walked towards him and asked, "Um…Mr. Gray Fullbuster had a reservation for two?"

"AH…you're his date? Am I right?"

"I hope I am." Juvia then smiled which the receptionist returned back. And soon the two walked towards a table that was settled at the garden area.

As Juvia was left alone in the table, she took time to look at what was settled in the table. A candle light dinner and a vase of blue roses. As she stared at them for some time, but suddenly wondered what time it was.

"8:10 pm. Weird, he never runs late." Juvia said to herself as she checked her mobile for time. And again, she let it goes and stated to herself, "There is always a chance for a first."

Juvia then waited for more time for Gray to arrive. After a boring 15 minute wait, a man suddenly walks behind her and tapped her shoulder. Juvia then glanced at him and got surprised. "Hey…You're late."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I had an errand to finish."

"Really… You could have told me." Juvia said as she leans away from him and giving a serious look but then looks away and continued herself, "is there something wrong? Between us?"

Gray stared at her first as he got surprised with a sudden question she asked. But as he got his mind right he shook his head, "No. We're good."

"Okay…Let's get this done so we can go home." Juvia looks away from him as she ended her sentence. But even if she looked away she saw his face became sad with her statement.

* * *

"Good night Juvia." Gray said as he stood before the front door to Juvia's apartment. Juvia on the other hand was holding the door as she smiled back to him and whispered back, "Good night."

And with that she closed the door and walked away from it. She entered her room and stared at the first picture she saw in her table. She took it and stared at it for some quite time, "I love you so much Gray that it hurts sometimes."

Juvia then settles down the picture but at the same time her phone rang for a message. She then grabbed her phone from her purse and looked at the message;

_**To: Juvia**_

_There is nothing wrong between us. So I love you and good night._

_**From: Gray-sama**_

She smiled and all her doubts suddenly faded away that quickly. She then replied to his message;

_**To: Gray-sama**_

_I know that is why I love you too. Good night! See you again soon!_

_**From: Juvia**_

* * *

Gray on the other hand suddenly receives a message as he drove his way home. He knew it was Juvia so he let it go and waited to be home to read her message. And after a 15 minute ride he reached his condominium.

As he entered his condo, he turned on his light and lay down at his sofa. He rested his head to the couch and grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened the message. As he read it he didn't help to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Juvia… Maybe it's time."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR DEAR READERS!**

Love,

FairyTailxNaLu

* * *

**Previously…**

_Gray suddenly receives a message as he drove his way home. He knew it was Juvia so he let it go and waited to be home to read her message. And after a 15 minute ride he reached his condominium._

_As he entered his condo, he turned on his light and lay down at his sofa. He rested his head to the couch and grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened the message. As he read it he didn't help to feel bad._

_**To: Gray-sama**_

_I know that is why I love you too. Good night! See you again soon!_

_**From: Juvia**_

"_I'm sorry Juvia… Maybe it's time."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**GRAY'S POV**

I have been staring at the ceiling almost all night. Since I said to myself that 'it was time', I can't help to feel that I am making a wrong choice. This choice was considered when I was told by my boss that I was up to promotion. But this promotion has a lot of sacrifices I need to make, and one of them is Juvia.

If I get promoted, I have to leave Japan and be in LA because our company has opened a new corporation there. And when I leave, I have to leave everything I have here and start a new life there. But can I do it? I don't know.

I have been shifting in my bed, trying to sleep but I can't stop thinking about Juvia and the promotion. As I turned to my left, I saw a picture of us Juvia in the beach.

* * *

(RECALLING)

Juvia and Gray along with their friends came to the beach as they started their summer vacation after ending their 4th year in high school. Before Gray and Juvia became a couple, they were just friends in high school. But that was the start of something new.

"Gray-sama! Let's take a picture together!" Juvia called as she ran towards Gray who was just lying down in the sunbathing chair. He brought down his shades and looked at her who was enthusiastically standing in front of him.

"What?" Gray put down his legs as he was about to stand but Juvia then sat down next to him and said, "Picture…Us, together!" She smiled

"Why?" He questioned again but Juvia didn't mind, "Because I want to…and besides that's what friends do, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What do you mean so?! You're being mean to me again!" Juvia then thumped him which caused him to slightly stumble. He smiled with her actions and found it amusing.

"You know what, when you do that I find you cute."

"Really? Are you starting to _like_~ me?" Juvia then teased him until he grabbed the camera and exclaimed, "Smile!"

The camera snapped a shot as Gray looked at the lens of the camera while Juvia stared at him with a smile in her face. As the photo was taken, he looked at her realizing they were too close. As she leaned away he suddenly uttered, "This is our first photo."

"And I'll keep it." Juvia took the camera as she started staring at the photo taken. But what surprised the blue haired girl was that he put his arm around her shoulder and said back to her, "And I want a copy so that I can keep it...forever"

* * *

"And I'm keeping that promise Juvia. I'll keep this photo forever." I said to no one in particular as I grabbed the frame and stared at it for good. I lie down again and held it near my heart until I finally felt sleep has hit me.

Hours passed by and my alarm started ringing telling me to wake up and I have to get to work before 8. Currently, its 7 am and I found myself holding the picture frame. I smiled. All of a sudden I have energy to start this day right. That is what I call 'the Juvia effect', she always brings me smile and I hope I do as well.

I finished taking a shower, grabbed a coffee and now I am dressing myself for work. As I was fixing my sleeves, my phone suddenly rang indicating I have received a message. So I checked on it and it was my lady:

**To: Gray-sama**

Good morning handsome! Take care in work.

**From: Juvia**

I smiled once again just thinking of Juvia saying this to me in person. So I texted her back that I hope I can see her tonight. And I really do want to meet her. After that, I headed to my office with a smirk I had ever since I woke up.

* * *

**JUVIA'S POV**

This morning he told me he wanted to see me and I just know when to show up to him. Tonight I would be in his condominium to cook for him. And it is a surprise. I don't always cook but for him I'll do it. And tonight I'll stuff him up.

As I entered his condo with my spare key to his condo, I was greeted by his clean living room. I admire how he always keeps his place clean because he knows how much I appreciate a neat house. I stepped in and headed to the kitchen and once I stood at the door way of the kitchen I said to myself, "Okay, let's get started!"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It's 7:30 pm and Gray has finally arrived in the lobby of the condominium building he is living in. He glanced at his wrist watch and said to himself, "She hasn't texted me since this noon…"

"Good evening Mr. Fullbuster!" The receptionist called as the said men walked pass him. Gray then halted and glanced at him. The receptionist soon grabbed envelopes and showed him and said, "You got mails left here."

"Oh right, thanks." Gray then took the mail and headed to the elevator. Once he entered he pushed the 17th button and stayed at the end of the space. He glanced at the mails he received but none of it seems familiar to him.

He walked through the hall and stopped at the door with the number 4115. He slipped on the key and when he opened the door he was greeted by a delicious smell of cooking. He wondered as he checked his place and said in his mind, _seems this person didn't touch anything…except the kitchen._

As he walked towards the kitchen, he saw the only lit room was the kitchen. So he walked slowly and saw a female figure, her back facing him. _I know this lovely lady…this blue hair…this very gorgeous figure…_

In the next second Gray was standing behind the lady and checked on what she was doing. She was chopping. So to get her attention, he leaned down and kissed her exposed neck. He heard her giggle so he mumbled to her neck, "What are you cooking Juvia?"

"Dinner…" Juvia giggled again as she felt another touch of Gray's lips in her neck. And to say to him she was enjoying the moment, she moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. As she did, the kiss started to move upper until she was forced to face him and soon he landed a kiss to her lips. Soft and slow.

They pulled apart breathless and stared at each others' eyes. To cut off the silence, Juvia started a conversation, "Dinner's ready in 5 minutes…"

"Alright…then I'll get myself ready." He moved back and headed to his room to change.

In 5 minutes the two started to eat and they spent the night talking and enjoying each others' company. Juvia decided to sleep in Gray's condo so they spent the night together all throughout.

* * *

As Saturday dawn came, Juvia woke up next to Gray. She brushed off some of Gray's hair that blocked his sleeping face then mumbled to him, "I love you…" Gray didn't answer back but then he moved closer to Juvia to hug her in her waist and make his face in the crook of her neck. In their position, Juvia went back to sleep.

Finally the sun reached the bedroom's window and Juvia felt the heat. She glanced at the room and saw Gray's back. She decided to wake up and start a breakfast for them. As she stood from bed, she suddenly see's a yellow envelop. She got curious so she picked up the letter and started opening it and read it:

_Congratulations!_

_Dear Mr. Fullbuster, _

_You are promoted to Head corporate manager and as soon as possible you are to be sent in Los Angeles before January ends in the next year to come. We hope to receive your feedback about this news within the next working day._

_From_

_Makarov Dreyer_

_VICE PRESIDENT of FAIRYTAIL CORPORATION_

As ended reading the letter, she dropped it and glanced at the sleeping Gray. She felt her eyes to start crying and mumbled to herself, "He's leaving?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
